The Way I Love You
by YourFavoriteSecret
Summary: He missed the old Draco. The boy who had made his heart beat faster in his chest with his glare, made his blood boil, made him feel so alive. Yes, fighting with Draco used to be exhilarating. For the night, Harry's determined to bring that Draco back.


**I haven't written anything for awhile, or at least for this account I haven't, so I came up with this out of boredom. Inspiration for this one (only slight) is TSwift's son "The Way I Loved You". I'm not a huge fan of the song, but for some reason I thought of Drarry when I heard it. This plot kinda came into mind, I thought I'd write it. The song isn't mentioned or anything. **

**Well hopefully this gets good feedback! Be sure to review to tell me what you thought! Alright, enjoy!**

**Warnings: MalexMale, don't like it don't read it. Not too descriptive, but slight. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, J.K. Rowling does. **

"Harry." Draco greeted the brunette wizard kindly, accepting the soft peck on his lip which quirked up into a smirk as the male pulled away.

"How was class?" Harry asked and Draco shrugged one shoulder effortlessly.

"Boring." The blonde answered, his eyes flickering from Harry's face down to his textbook. "But I do have an essay for tomorrow..." He glanced up again, almost sheepishly; apologizing silently as Harry shook his head and stood with a simple smile.

"It's fine, look come find me when you're done." Harry said, and Draco smiled a little, grateful as the brunette left.

Harry gave a long sigh when he closed the door, walking down the hall. There were other students walking through the halls too, since it wasn't to considerably late, but Harry was lost in his thoughts even as a few said hi. He walked on through the school, taking mindless lefts and rights until he ended up outside. He shivered, because it wasn't exactly warm out in late January. He pulled out his wand, mumbling a warming spell, and walked through the snow to a large rock he could climb onto, settling himself there. Despite the cold snow melting into his robes and even his clothes, he was comfortable enough.

Running a hand through his tousled brunette locks, probably in need of a cut soon, he breathed out a long sigh that was visible in the air in front of him. He was bored. Not just bored at the moment, but bored with life. He winced at his next thought; bored with _Draco_. Harry loved the blonde, hell he'd saved his life in the war and he'd do it again, but something was different. Their relationship, so fresh and thrilling immediately after the war kept his hear t beating faster and his adrenaline pumping. The excitement of Draco simply being with him, laughing with him, _touching_ him. Just thinking about Draco used to be enough to make his breath quicken. Saying his first "I love you" had been an amazing rush, Draco had become his drug. But now...

Harry couldn't quite explain it. He missed his old Draco. The Draco that only glared, the Draco that insulted him regularly. The blonde boy who he used to hex, who he used to fight and yell at. The boy who had made his heart beat faster in his chest, made his blood boil, made him feel so alive. Yes, fighting with Draco used to be exhilarating. He hadn't fought with Draco since the war when, after saving Draco's life, they'd both been unable to hold back the emotions and passion that just spilled out. Coming back for their eighth year was refreshing, coming back as a couple was exciting. He'd been in love with Draco for a long time, third year he'd fully realized it. And long quiet talks with Draco, laying on the rock Harry sat on now, let Harry know Draco had felt this way for some time too. His love for Draco had made him insane; the fighting used to be stimulating in a way no one else but them could understand.

All Harry could think about now was Draco angry. How his pale skin reddened, how a vain in his neck became more visible, how his jaw clenched, how his eyes went icy. He shivered, but he wasn't cold. He only thought for a brief moment before slipping off the rock and jogging back to Draco's private room, not even knocking. Draco was sitting at his desk, lazily leaned back and reading his textbook, three quarters of a page filled up with neat scrawl that was to be Draco's essay. Draco turned in surprise, smiling at Harry before noticing how wet his robes were.

"Harry why are you-" He began to ask before the brunette marched forward, grabbing the paper Draco had been writing on. "I'm almost finished love I just need-"

The loud sound of ripping paper filled the air, cutting off Draco as Harry finished tearing the page in half. Silver eyes narrowed in the slightest, before softening.

"If this is because I didn't spend time with you today I'm sor-"

Again, the paper was ripped, this time into fourths. Then eights. Draco's silvery eyes lit with anger for a moment, glaring as his jaw clenched. Harry smirked, tossing the pieces at Draco; a few floating out of his partially opened window.

"Now what the fuck was that about?" Draco yelled, pissed off because his last hour had been wasted on work what Harry had just ripped up in front of him.

"Nothing." Harry muttered, looking into Draco's furious eyes. His heart was racing in his chest, heat bubbling his stomach.

"Nothing? _Nothing_! That's due tomorrow Harry!" Draco yelled, before running a hand through his hair and letting out a long heavy breath. "Look if you're mad just tell me." He said, calmer now. Harry frowned, his plan wasn't working.

"Are you mad?" He asked, brilliant green eyes looking into the Slytherin's. Draco frowned, shaking his head.

"No I'm not mad at you Harr-"

The sharp sound of the brunette slapping Draco rang through the room, both of them standing there. Harry's breathing was quick, he looked at Draco, his hand still tingling from the slap. Draco lifted a hand partially, about to touch his cheek before he glared and angrily pushed Harry up against the wall. He had the brunette pinned to the wall, body against body, so warm.

"What the fuck is the matter with you Potter?" Draco practically screamed in his face.

"Nothing _Malfoy_." Harry murmured, not ready to stop this yet. Draco was infuriated, and he loved it.

"Nothing? You are fucking insane!" Draco yelled, a hand slipping up to his neck, fingers wrapping around the slender throat. He wouldn't choke him, it was a threat. Harry swallowed, heart pounding in his chest. "If you think-"

That's when Harry cut him off, slipping a hand to the back of Draco's platinum blonde head and pulling him forward roughly to crush their lips together. Draco's fingers tightened slightly on his throat, their lips hot as they met and as Harry began to really kiss Draco he felt his lover respond by biting his lower lip harshly but kissing him back. Draco was livid with him, but lust was in his eyes as he pulled back and shoved Harry onto his large bed. He was quickly on top of the blonde, tearing off his damp clothes, scratching his nails down Harry's chest as the brunette hissed in pleasure. He fumbled to undress Draco as the Slytherin hovered over the Gryffindor, biting and sucking at his neck and chest harshly.

"Ah-ah! Draco!" Harry cried out, arching as the blonde wrapped his fingers excruciatingly tightly around his member that throbbed needingly.

"You wanted to piss me off didn't you?" He growled down at him, fingers tightening to make Harry cry out even louder. "Didn't you?" He repeated and Harry whimpered a yes, back arching.

Draco quickly undressed what Harry hadn't managed to get off of him, wetting his fingers with his own saliva before pressing one cruelly into Harry. The brunette gasped, shifting and waiting for the following two more that Draco wasted no time in adding. He roughly fingered the boy below him, the lion writhing beneath him. He pulled his fingers out, before pressing the tip of his hard member, pressing into Harry with less caution than usual. Harry cried out in both pain and pleasure, back curving as he trembled and gripped the bed sheets. Draco was quick to begin thrusting, lost in his own pleasure and built up emotions as Harry clutched at him and moved along with him desperately.

"Draco! More there, harder!" He cried out, naked body curving under the blonde.

"You like getting me mad Harry? Having me yell at you then do this to you?" He slammed his hips hard into Harry to accent this, his member going deep into him. The wizard very nearly screamed a yes, feeling his release near.

Draco was ruthless as he slammed into Harry, the brunette not able to take anymore as he came between them, his cock twitching and releasing onto their chests. Draco groaned, thrusting into him a few more times before slamming deep into Harry and releasing his seed. Harry shuddered, trembling as Draco pulled out. He wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling the brunette closer and kissing the top of his head. They were sweaty and sticky, panting as the ecstasy wore off. Harry panted softly, turning to nuzzle into the crook of Draco's neck. The blonde chuckled, pulling his bare body closer.

"What was all that Harry?" Draco murmured, brushing back sweaty brown hair with his fingers. Harry sighed, a content smile flipping onto his features.

"Nothing love. That's just the way I love you."

**Hopefully that was alright! I think it's pretty cute, but tell me what you think. Not edited, sorry if there are any mistakes. I just wrote this on whim and decided to post it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
